The objective of this study is to examine the pharmacodynamic effects of IL-10 subcutaneous injection on HIV plasma viremia (measured by HIV RNA copy number). Subjects will be hospitalized with the first IL-10 injection for 24 hours, then again 4 weeks later for last IL-10 injections. Blood samples will be obtained for HIV RNA and pro- inflammatory, cytokines, and the chenokine MIP-1a. Circulating cytokines and cytokine production after 24 hour stimulation ex vivo with LPS or IL-1 will be measured.